The present invention is related to a cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle, which can be directly installed on an existent chain transmission bicycle to change the chain transmission bicycle into a chainless transmission bicycle without changing the bicycle frame.
All the above techniques are incompatible with the bicycle frames of the existent chain transmission bicycles. That is, the above chainless transmission mechanisms must be used in cooperation with exclusive independently designed bicycle frame. Therefore, these techniques cannot be directly applied to common chain transmission bicycles to change the bicycles into chainless transmission ones. Therefore, such techniques are not economical in industry and can be hardly effectively utilized.
Moreover, the input rotational speeds required by various bicycles are different from each other. With respect to the existent techniques, it is necessary to respectively manufacture various chainless transmission mechanisms with different input rotational speeds for selective installation. This leads to great investment cost in industry and great trouble in manufacturing, storage and installation.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle, which can be directly installed on an existent chain transmission bicycle to change the chain transmission bicycle into a chainless transmission bicycle without changing the bicycle frame. In addition, the cassette chainless transmission mechanism of bicycle is specified and the speed adjustment mechanism as a small part of the chainless transmission mechanism can be drawn and replaced to be easily selectively installed on different bicycles requiring different input rotational speeds.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle, which can be directly installed on a common chain transmission bicycle to change the bicycle into chainless transmission bicycle without changing the bicycle frame.
The cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle has simple structure and can be easily installed.
The cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle of the present invention can be easily manufactured and it is easy to change the chain transmission bicycle into chainless transmission bicycle.
The cassette chainless transmission mechanism of bicycle of the present invention is specified and the speed adjustment mechanism as a small part of the chainless transmission mechanism can be drawn and replaced to be easily selectively applied to different bicycles requiring different input rotational speed.
The cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle of the present invention can effectively promote economic value and profit of industry.
The cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle of the present invention enables an owner of a chain transmission bicycle to selectively change the bicycle into a chainless transmission bicycle.
The cassette chainless transmission and speed adjustment mechanism of bicycle of the present invention has low investment cost of industry and high economic value and utility.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: